


A Sinning Pony Has The Most Fun

by 777AngelicDemon, mateothewolf



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blood, Brutal Murder, Death, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Gore, Graphic Description, Murder, Violence, Violent Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777AngelicDemon/pseuds/777AngelicDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mateothewolf/pseuds/mateothewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sinning is what you shouldn't do, why not have fun when performing the evil deeds? Dinky and some friends are going to enjoy this trip down a dark path.</p><p>MTW: This is a mlp fanfiction not related to my mlp epic series. Warning!: This fanfics contains violence, gore, suggestive themes, and murder.</p><p>6H8S3: I only edited this story.</p><p>7A7D7: .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sinning Pony Has The Most Fun

The air in Ponyville was still, mild in temperature. There were few clouds in the grey sky, the sun a reddish color. Nevertheless, the ponies went about their day, unaware of the evils that would unfold.

Dinky Abigail Doo walked out of her house. The mare of lavender, at a tender age of 13, was filled with a seething rage. If you looked at her a few years back, you would have seen a happy, cheerful filly with a spring in her step. Now, all you could see was an angry mare with little respect for anypony. "Be home soon Dinky~" Sparkler called after the other as she headed off.

“Shut the hell up!" Dinky hissed, not even bothering to spare a second glance. This reached Sparkler’s ears, and it caused her to look away, sorrow filling her. She couldn't believe that her once bright sister was now this bitter mare filled with hatred.

Dinky headed to the home of her marefriend, Scootaloo, whom was the only pony who didn't annoy Dinky. As she walked, a calm slowly came over her. Happiness began to fill her being as she remembered the great times she had with her friend.

Without a warning, something crashed into her, and the rage returned, stronger than before, as she arose.  
"What the hell was tha-" Dinky then paused, as she got a good glimpse of who had rammed into her. Rainbow Dash, the pony whom she hated with every part of her being. "Whoops, sorry dinky." Dash laughed, still recovering from the collision.

Dinky only gave the other a hateful stare, filled with a seething rage. Dash noticed this, and immediately knew why.

"Come on Dinky; you’re not still mad about that whole thing with your mother are you?" She asked. The rage of the younger only double as she remembered that day.

\-----Line Break----

It was a beautiful day, one which Derpy and Dash had decided on decorating the Town Hall. Derpy had decided to bring Dinky with her. They had been working for awhile when Derpy bumped into a box of nails nearby. It came crashing down, and Dash barely avoided it. 

"What the hell derpy?!” Dash growled, her eyes flaring up with anger. “That could have killed me!”

"I am so so sorry Dash!" Derpy told her, eyes downcast.

" Why the hell did you even put the nails that close to the damn edge!? Are you really that fucking stupid!?" Dash growled, clearly not accepting the apology.

Derpy reached a hoof to Dash. "I said I'm sorry Dash! I-I put the nails there bec-" But she was cut off as Dash swatted her hoof away, smacking the other on the nose.

" I don’t wanna hear it!" The pegasus hissed.

Derpy was knocked back by the blow, and she was knocked into the balcony. She fell, landing down on the nails.

Dash gasped, eyes widening as the realization of what she had done to her friend came to her. She hurried over, worried now. "Oh my Celestia! Are you OK Derpy!?" 

Derpy groaned in pain as a pool of blood began to form around her. " Mother!" Dinky yelled as she ran towards Derpy. Dash moved the other off the nails carefully, examining her back. She gasped, as she spotted a nail embedded into the flesh between her wings: one of the worst injuries possible for a pegasus.

"Oh Celestia........" Dinky ran towards Derpy, and it only took a moment until she saw the blood. " What did you do to her!?" Dinky yelled.

"I-I-I knocked her out of the sky by accident. We need to get her to a hospital!" Dash mumbled, eyes downcast in horror. It took her a moment to get the injured on onto her back, and they hurried to the hospital. The doctors did all they could, but they concluded that the pegasus could never fly again.

\-----Line Break-----

Dinky keeps her glare on the other, her anger bubbling like a volcano near eruption.

"Look Dinky, I get why you're mad at me, but you must understand that it was a accident…” Dash told her, voice sincere and apologetic.

"Shut up...." Dinky murmured.

"Dinky, please listen to me!" Dash insisted, stepping closer.

"Go away..." Dinky snapped, her anger rising rapidly.

"Dinky, I-"

The elder pony is silenced by a blow to the head, which sends her down to the ground. Dinky stood over her, shrieking, "I told you to shut up! I told you to go away! If you’re not going to stay away from me, I'll make you stay away!!!!!"

With that, all of Dinky's anger consumed her, and she no longer had any reason or self restraint. As Dash tried to get up, Dinky kicked her in the ribs.

"Its because of you that my mother is crippled!!! YOU’RE THE REASON MOM’S LIFE IS MISERABLE!!" Each word is accompanied by a swing of the hoof. Dash tried to get up again, but Dinky yanked her back down by her mane.

" D-dinky......s-stop...." Dash coughs. Dinky takes ahold of the other’s wings, and with all of her strength, she yanks them. The elder screams in pain, as the appendages dislocate with a loud pop. The smaller pony lets go, scoffing. Dash lays there, unable to move from the pain, tears streaming down her face.

"How does it feel!? How does it feel knowing you'll never fly again!?" Dinky hisses, her hoof colliding with Dash’s face a few times. Said pony spits up blood, eyes teary and full of fear.

Dinky looks around for something to seal the other’s fate with, and her eyes darken when she spots it: a pickaxe, right outside of ore seeker's house. She pushed the injured pegasus into her house, to hide her when the deed would be committed. Dash sobs quietly, unaware of her fate.

Dinky goes to retrieve the tool, and she allows it to scrape the ground as she returned to Dash’s home, her face contorted into a malicious grin. Dash tenses as the sound of metal against path reaches her ears, and she panics.

"D-dinky...... Don't d-d-do this.." Dash whimpered, now pleading for her life. Dinky ignores her, raising the pickaxe over her enemy and swinging it down with great force.

Dash screams as the sharp tip stabs into her back, severing her spine. Dinky smiles at the sounds, which were music to her ears. She swings it down again, hitting a different area of Dash's back. Again and again, Dinky repeats her assault with the weapon. With each hit, Dash feels herself become close to the dark hands of death, and when Dinky exposes her neck, she knows what Dinky’s ultimate goal was. There was no stopping it.

"G-go ahead....... D-do it......" Dash wheezed, eyes closing. She only prayed that Pinkie would not suffer the same fate.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Rainbow Crash."

Dinky harshly drags the tip of the pickaxe over Dash's neck, the flesh tearing and sending blood everywhere. The younger drops the pickaxe, as she realized what had just transpired.

Dash was dead.

Dead by the hooves of Dinky.

She begins to panic internally at the thoughts of what would happen to her when she was caught for this murder, but another realization swept over her.

She didn’t care.

She didn’t care if she got thrown in the dungeon.

She didn’t care if they were to execute her for this.

She didn’t care, because she had avenged her mother.

And she begins to laugh. She laughs as she hid the body in the floorboards. She laughs as she cleans the blood and returns the pickaxe. She laughs as she burns the bloody towels. She only stopped, as another rage came over her.

She began to speak to herself. "Rainbow dash is dead, but her damn cousin Psyra is still alive As long as any of that bitch’s relatives live, my mom will not be safe…. I should go pay Psyra a visit......"

She leaves swiftly, wrath and rage within her heart.


End file.
